Recently, development of two-terminal nonvolatile variable resistive devices represented by a ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory) has been actively carried out. This nonvolatile variable resistive device is capable of a low-voltage operation, a high-speed switching, and scaling and is therefore a promising candidate as a next-generation large-capacity storage device to replace existing products such as a floating gate-type NAND flash memory. Specifically, for example, a nonvolatile variable resistive device in which amorphous silicon is used for a variable resistive layer is exemplified.